Falling
by Kuroi Fushichou
Summary: Izaya is a god among men. It is only natural that he would hate the only being on earth that made him feel so human. Shizuo may chase him out of Ikebukuro, but it is Izaya who paradoxically chooses to keep coming back.  Slight Romance / Izaya x Shizuo


**Disclaimer:** I own neither Durarara!, Shizuo, nor Izaya. I do however own this product of my twisted mind.

**AN:** This is what happens while waiting in 90 degree weather for a Modest Mouse concert XD I got some inspiration from a couple of durarara videos (Order Made and Magic Mirror). If for any reason you do not enjoy the Shizuo x Izaya pairing turn back! That being said this is really fluff more than anything else.

**Falling**

Theirs is a strange relationship, Izaya mused as his breath tears in and out of his chest. He takes a quick moment to peer back over his shoulder at the blond blur of a bodyguard who's chasing after him.

"Flea!" Shizuo screamed in frustration. Not obliged to stop anytime soon, Izaya turned to face forward and continued sprinting down the narrow street. The creaking and grunting sounds behind the fleeing information broker told him what was coming next.

The whistling noise gave Izaya just enough warning to dodge the dangerous projectile which had been hurtling towards his head. The unfortunate newspaper dispenser crashed somewhere to his left as Orihara propelled himself over a construction barrier, cheerfully ignoring the yellow 'Keep Out – Under Construction' signs.

"Really, Shizu-chan~, you're overacting, but I guess it's beyond a monster like you to control its emotions!" Izaya risked a moment to taunt his less graceful pursuer as Shizuo struggled to pull himself over the top of a chain link fence that Izaya had sailed easily over the top of just moments before. "Hu~," the devious red eyed man thought, "if I'm this far ahead my training must be paying off."

"I told you to stay the hell out of Ikebukuro! Izaya!" Shizuo yelled as dropped to the ground and ran straight toward the mischievously smirking Izaya.

The shorter man quickly retreated further into the construction site. Izaya wasn't afraid of Shizu-chan catching up with him. If either of the two strongest men in Ikebukuro really wanted to kill each other, they would've both died a long time ago. Just in case, Izaya had begun to workout and train in the art of parkour after he realized that Shizuo continued to get stronger as he aged. He was determined to be able to keep up the monster (more ideally ahead of him).

Their death defying chases were an intriguing routine which Izaya was reluctant to give up. As an information broker, he could make a living anywhere in Tokyo, in the world actually. Information was an internationally recognized currency after all.

Yet he was always drawn back to the underbelly of Ikebukuro. The humans in Ikebukuro weren't necessarily more interesting than people in any other metropolis. So if it wasn't his beloved humans that kept him here, what did? Izaya secretly wondered if it was the human shaped monster that walked among the inhabitants of Ikebukuro that attracted his attention.

Sometimes – although the implications disgusted him – Izaya was curious if Shizuo felt similarly about him.

Izaya was a god among men (and the occasional protozoan). He stood at distance, manipulating other people like the pieces of his chess set, guiding everything according to his plans while giving his victims the pretense of free will, and he loved them for it. But Shizuo was beyond his control, he was stronger than Izaya in every sense of the word. He hated Shizu because he made him angry and so much closer to being human. He would never admit it but he worried that his subconscious attraction to Ikebukuro and Shizuo meant he was more human than he was god.

Izaya's fur trimmed coat fluttered behind him as he jumped the chain which cordoned off a flight stairs of the unfinished building. A loud crash behind Izaya told him that Shizuo was following close behind. The burning sensation in Izaya's lunges made him want to chuckle ecstatically. Shizuo was truly monstrous if he could make a god like Izaya feel so human.

The staircase led out onto the top floor. It was obvious that is was still incomplete, there were no walls up. The only thing that surrounded him were steel beams which formed the skeleton of the building and blue sky, even though it had been raining earlier in the morning. Izaya skidded to a stop at the edge of the floor and looked down.

Maybe if he was a monster he could survive the fall, but his own comparatively frail body wouldn't survive the impact with the concrete below.

"Izaya!" Shizuo was at the top of stairs.

The black haired man nervously fingered the flick blade in his jacket pocket as he quickly searched for an escape route. He didn't think Shizuo would kill him if he caught him, but he didn't really want to test his theory so far away from the ground. He turned around slowly.

The only non-fatal way down was blocked by an angrily advancing man in a bartender suit. Shizuo's brown eyes scowled furiously at him through his sunglasses. One of the lenses had a single crack running through it.

"Ne, Shizu," Izaya held his hands up placatingly, "your sunglasses wouldn't have broken if you paid attention to where you were going instead of throwing things at me." Personally Izaya had found it incredibly entertaining when Shizuo had run into a vending machine. It was as if every inanimate object the strong man had ever thrown at Izaya had decided to get revenge.

Of course Shizu-chan had found the crack in his right sunglass's lense much less humorous and – as usual – blamed Izaya. An intimidating growl indicated that Izaya's logical reasoning was not diffusing the tension.

"If you hadn't stepped foot into Ikebukuro again I wouldn't have had to chase you." Shizuo exclaimed as he continued slowly toward the trapped information broker. Izaya shifted uneasily and looked back over his shoulder at the dizzying drop.

"Now I'm finally gonna teach you a lesson, you miserable bug!"

Shizuo made to grab Izaya, but at the exact same moment the shorter man jumped upward and grabbed the steel beam above him. Using his forward momentum Izaya swung forward and attempted to kick Shizuo in the face. He chuckled as Shizuo gasped and ducked so that his heels only brushed through the tips of his blond hair.

He used his forward force to pull himself up onto the beam. Normally graceful, Izaya struggled to find purchase on the slippery frame, and ended up laying stomach down on top of it.

Crimson eyes narrowed as they met the incredulous upward stare of Shizuo. The blond monster burst into booming laughter. Izaya glared down at him disgustedly (though unbiased observers would probably describe his facial expression as a pout). This was all the stupid bartender-suit-wearing monster's fault.

"At least a protozoan like you can't reach me up here." Izaya sulked.

"You look like a cat stuck up a tree." Shizuo sputtered.

They continued to stare silently at each other as Shizu-chan finally stopped chuckling, neither was sure what to do next. Shizuo cleared his throat uncomfortably as his face turned red. Izaya observed his flushing captor with weary interest.

"Does kitty need help down?" The blond muttered hesistantly.

"No!" Izaya yelped. "I can get down by myself."

The dark haired man could feel blood warming his cheeks embarrassingly. Carefully he pushed himself to balance his knees on the narrow, wet steel beam,

"Izaya." Shizuo groaned exasperatedly.

Izaya ignored the sub-human being's warning. He could get himself out of anything he got into. Placing one foot firmly beneath him, he made to stand up.

"See?" Izaya exclaimed. "Nothing to worry about Shi –"

His other foot slipped. He tipped backward into empty space. The sensation of falling stole his breath. He couldn't control his fall – terror froze him.

Warmth tightly grasped around his hand and the excruciating pain in his shoulder brought Izaya to his senses only moments later. In a parody of their earlier position Shizuo stared down at Izaya as he grasped the shorter man's hand in his own, keeping Izaya from falling to his death.

Too shocked to say anything, Izaya closed his eyes in defeat. Shizuo should have let him fall. After what was sure to happen next Izaya would never be able to pretend that Shizuo cared about him. He couldn't prevent a grunt of pain slipping through his clenched teeth as Shizu began to pull him back up.

Another hand seized him and heaved him up into a pair of strong warm arms. The small man felt great relief. For a moment he allowed his head to rest against the chest of his enemy, taking comfort from the sound of a suspiciously quick heartbeat. He braced himself for what Shizu-chan might do, now that he was finally in his grip.

The soothing embrace tightened. Izaya winced in anticipation of further pain.

"You idiot, flea." Shizuo whispered.

Izaya felt his captor lean his face into his sweaty black hair and inhale deeply.

"You freaking idiot." He growled quietly, still not loosening his hold.

"Oh," thought Izaya as he relaxed into the embrace, "Shizu-chan had just answered both his question. Gods were lonely beings after all."

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you thought! It would only take 60 seconds or so ^-^ Flames shall be used to light Shizuo's eyes as he chases Izaya through Ikebukuro XD<p> 


End file.
